Hijo de la Luna
by Irene-thewriter
Summary: No soy buena para esto, lean el prologo y ya esta, ok?
1. Prologo

_**Nota del Autor:**__ La historia está basada en la canción "Hijo de la Luna" de Cirque Du Soleil, y como soy tan poco original le puse el mismo nombre =). No sé a dónde me va a llevar esto así que perdón desde ya si lo abandono. _Irene-thewriter

_Prólogo_

Era medianoche en una noche de verano, y la luna llena brillaba clara en el cielo. La alegría se extendía por su rostro. Las estrellas resplandecían como pequeños y lejanos diamantes. En la tierra, en el campo a esas horas desierto, se presentó una mujer. Vestía sus mejores galas, tobilleras de oro en sus pies y suntuosos brazaletes que tintineaban en sus extremidades. Su piel estaba de un color terroso, por la plateada luz. Densas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin descanso.

Era una figura del dolor.

-¡Ay, quisiera ser luna! La Luna no ama hombres, ella no tiene quién la rechace, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? –se lamentaba- Hermosa Luna, mi querido consuelo, ¿cómo podrías ayudarme? ¿Acaso tienes el don de hacer cambiar de opinión a los hombres, como en las viejas leyendas? Si algo pudiera darte, lo suficientemente grande para alguien de tu talla… ¿Podrías obsequiarme mi hombre?

Así habló la mujer desconsolada, entre lágrimas implacables que sacudían su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-Luna que escuchas mis súplicas, si es verdad lo que cuentan las leyendas, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Las historias eran ciertas, y la Luna dudaba. La mujer insistía y la Luna aflojaba poco a poco. Las horas fueron pasando y la doncella comenzó a calmarse, pensando que era ignorada.

Un diminuto rayo dorado se filtró en el cielo, y la Luna decidió hablar al fin:

-Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena. Pero a cambio quiero al hijo primero que le engendres a él.

La dama dudó, pero no rehusó.

-Querida Luna, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, daría por ser desposada por quien amo.

Tendrás el primer niño, si así lo deseas.

Y la Luna ya no pudo permanecer en ese cielo.

La boda se celebró poco después de este hecho, y por un tiempo la humana lo olvidó, sumida en su felicidad.

Pero la maldición se hizo presente al enterarse del suceso inevitable. Al año nació un niño, que nada que ver tenía con sus padres. Sus progenitores eran morenos, pero el recién nacido tenía la piel blanca como el mármol y sus ojos eran grises en vez de marrones. El padre, al verlo, se llenó de ira. Con el niño en brazos, y un cuchillo fue a donde se encontraba su mujer.

-¿De quién es el niño? ¡¿Me has engañado, mujer?! –tronó. Alzó su arma sin esperar respuesta, pero la madre pidió piedad. Pidió darle una explicación. La esposa vio el fuego en los ojos de su marido, implacable.

A último momento pidió por el niño.

Manchado y con su hijo en brazos, el humano lo llevó a través de un bosque hasta unos montes y bajo el fulgor de una Luna nueva, lo abandonó.

Hacía tiempo que el astro esperaba este momento. Le entregó a su hijo la plata de su luz, para que jugara con ella, y su risa la grabó en la memoria. Así, cuidando de él desde el cielo, crió a un joven pálido, de ojos grises y porte elegante, tranquilo en sus modales y luminoso como su madre.


	2. Capitulo 1

_1 _

En un país de gente morena, un joven blanco era toda una novedad. El Hijo de la Luna, iba de acá para allá sin rumbo fijo. A la luz del día, su piel lo camuflaba tomando un color grisáceo, pero si el sol lo tocaba se tornaba del color de sus rayos. En las noches se volvía de color plata siempre que su madre lo iluminara, en la oscuridad de los árboles no se distinguía sino sus ojos grises. Si ninguno de los casos anteriores sucedía su piel era blanca como el papel.

Muy pocas veces era visto, pero pronto se convertía en un rumor que no tardó en llenar las calles.

-¿Has visto al joven pálido, hermana?

-No, ¿lo has visto tú?

-No, querida. Nuestro padre dice que el hijo del vecino de tu primo lo vio, corriendo como una centella de plata.

-Dicen que su piel _es_ de plata.

-Dicen que sus ojos son dorados.

-Dicen que la Luna lo oculta y que el sol lo camufla.

-Debe de ser muy importante ¿Cómo conseguiría el favor de la Luna, sino?

-Dicen que es Hijo de la Luna.

-Luna no tiene hijos, no puede.

-No puede –repitió la hermana, más para sí misma que para nadie más.

Y los murmullos se desvanecían, pero cada vez con más lentitud. La memoria de los hombres, aunque vaga, recordaba cada cambio brusco.

Caminaba, en una noche de luna menguante, el joven pálido. Saltaba las cercas, atravesaba los campos, sólo tomando aquello que le era indispensable. Sus ojos, más agudos que los humanos, escrutaban la oscuridad, en busca de algo que pudiera perjudicarle. La noche era clara, limpia, con una suave brisa que despeinaba sus cabellos. Tan rubios eran, que parecían blancos. Esta noche tenía que ser más discreto.

Al terminar sus preparaciones, echó a correr. No hacía ruido ahora con sus pies descalzos, su piel era de plata igual que el suelo. Llegó al límite de la granja donde se hallaba, para adentrarse en el bosque. Suspiró mientras caminaba, y escuchó la única voz que había podido escuchar en su vida.

-_¿Sucede algo?_

Miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

-_Pasa algo, hijo... Cuéntame, no temas._

-Nada que deba preocuparte, madre. Sólo un destello de melancolía que me viene de vez en cuando.

-_¿Melancolía por qué?_

-Me siento un poco solo aquí abajo.

La brisa sopló más fuerte y cálida que antes.

-_No estás solo_.

-Lo sé. –y suspiró de nuevo- ¿Por qué, madre, debo permanecer oculto? ¿Por qué debo robar por las noches y esconderme de día? Se está tan bien bajo el sol, algunas veces…

-_¡No!_ –la voz de su madre, la Luna, sonó alarmada- _Este es un pueblo extraño, hijo. Para esos humanos tú eres aún más extraño. Quizás te traten bien al principio, pero, ¿y después? ¿Qué sucederá si te hacen daño? _

-No creo que los humanos sean así...

-_Piensa en los que te engendraron para hacerme un favor… La mujer, hasta el último momento no se acordó de ti, y el hombre ni te quiso ni te querrá seguramente. _

-Quizá haya cambiado de opinión, _madre_.

Al joven no le interesaba ni su origen ni la trágica historia lo envolvía. Cambió de tema.

-¿Por qué, entonces, no me voy del país?

-_¡Te enseñé geografía alguna vez!_ –contestó riendo su madre- _Esta tierra está rodeada por un desierto, no sobrevivirías aunque te ayudara._

-E interactuar con los humanos queda expresamente prohibido, ¿por…?

-_Por tu propia seguridad, mi hijo._

El Hijo de la Luna suspiró de nuevo. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, esquivando raíces y ramas mientras avanzaba. Luego la levantó.

-Esta noche dormiré, madre.

La Luna se limitó a atenuar su brillo.

-_Buenas noches, Erested._


	3. Capitulo 2

_2 _

En un país de gente morena, una joven casadera, no era una novedad. Dejaba murmullos y miradas, pero era olvidada en cuanto quedaba fuera de la vista. Los hombres de ese entonces se fijaban en las mujeres como en un pedazo de carne: si su belleza era pasable y si tenía dinero, la tomaban. Lo que era nuevo era que no se quisiera casar. Las miradas, entonces, se detenían con menor discreción, las narices se alzaban como quisiendo tocar el techo en muecas de desprecio y las bocas se curvaban en malévolas sonrisas.

Supongo, entonces, que entenderán cómo se sentía Anabel. No era _bonita_. Tenía el cabello oscuro demasiado sedoso y enmarañado, sus ojos negros eran adustos, su piel era demasiado oscura, hasta para la gente de ese país, y el timbre de su voz dependía de su ánimo, siempre serio. Los trabajos en la casa de su padre hacían sus manos ásperas, y sus pies quedaban dañados por la tierra y las piedras. No era delicada, ni sutil, pero sí sincera y fiel, caracteres que no eran vistos hasta conocerla bien.

Su madre, era la única que le insistía casi con frenesí en casarse:

-¿Qué será de tu padre o de mí? No viviremos por siempre, ¿cómo te mantendrás?

-Mi hermano cuidará de mí, hasta que pueda mantenerme sola, madre –contestaba la hija, fríamente.

-¡Mantenerte sola! ¡¿Dónde se ha escuchado semejante estupidez?! –tronaba el padre.

Entonces Anabel se retiraba a sus tareas.

El invierno no era bueno para el trigo o el maíz. Las plantas morían bajo la nieve y las que sobrevivían eran cada vez menos. Los animales también se enfermaban, y a veces sólo servían para ponerlos en la mesa. También estaba el problema del ladrón pálido, como lo llamaban en los campos. Aparecía por las noches y huía como una centella, tomando poco, pero robando de todas maneras.

En las noches empezaron a hacer turnos dobles, para vigilar los almacenes.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, como siempre. La vaca _Ofelia_ tenía un poco de temperatura, pero nada más había ocurrido.

En medio de un claro, el Hijo de la Luna se detuvo a pensar. ¿A dónde ir ahora? Venía del sureste. ¿Y si iba al oeste? Allí la gente tenía demasiados problemas como para hacer guardias en los almacenes. Quizá debía ir un poco más al norte. No sufría el frío como el resto de los humanos, pero lo sentía. Sus pertenencias eran escasas y, de todas formas, el viaje no sería tan largo. Aunque, en el norte, los bosques no abundaban, mientras que en el oeste había, sí, y lo podrían proteger del frío en caso de una inesperada helada.

De pronto, escuchó unos débiles pasos. Debían ser dos personas. Escuchó el leve tintineo de un par de pulseras, e inmediatamente se internó en la espesura, con tal rapidez que podría igual haberse evaporado. Se fue hacía el oeste, alejándose lo suficiente como para que no lo descubrieran, pero tan cerca como para escuchar lo que decían.

Anabel se fue al bosque con su hermano, pocas horas antes del atardecer. No podrían estar mucho tiempo o su padre los castigaría. Anabel no podía darle una oportunidad de desquite.

En esa zona, el bosque era oscuro, tanto en verano como en invierno. No cambiaba. Rodeados de gritos y chismes, a los hermanos les embelesaba la quietud que allí se sentía. El _silencio_. Una compañía tan hermosa y aterradora a la vez, que se vuelve peligrosa.

Caminaron por un sendero que habían ido formando con el tiempo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde se detuvieron.

-¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? –preguntó el hermano.

-¿Qué te parece seguir el río?

-Tardaremos mucho, y nuestro padre se enfadará.

-Es verdad –la muchacha se quedó pensativa-. Entonces vamos al río simplemente, si te parece bien.

-Hará frío, pero está bien –le contestó su hermano, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Recorrieron el trecho que mediaba entre el claro y el río lentamente, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol.

A no mucha distancia, unos ojos grises penetrantes los seguían. Erested se movía con el cuidado de un felino, sin dejar marcas de ninguna clase. Los hermanos eran los primeros humanos que había podido ver de tan cerca, y hasta que llegaron al río se estuvo debatiendo entre la curiosidad y la obediencia al mandato de su madre. La curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-Esto… quería hablarte respecto a… tu boda –escuchó que decía la voz del joven. Era grave pero tenía un matiz infantil que lo hacía gracioso.

-Ah, eso –respondió con el seño fruncido Anabel- ¿Tú también?

-No te enfades –rogó su hermano a la defensiva -. Es sólo que… tu sabes, es medio raro…

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Anabel, con aspecto cansado.

-Bueno, tu sabes… yo también debería casarme y, quizás, algún día…

-¿Cuánto? –lo interrumpió impaciente.

-Esto, además de la herencia… el regalo para mi suegro… -contestó el muchacho avergonzado.

Su hermana lo miró sorprendida. Sabían de sobra que su padre debía de estar desesperado si iba a pagar esa magnitud.

Anabel se sentó en una roca al lado de un árbol, cerca del río. Apoyó la cabeza en la planta y cerró los ojos suspirando.

A unos pocos pasos, entre la arboleda, el Hijo de la Luna, se revolvió confuso y entumecido. ¡Qué extraños que eran estos humanos!

-Lo lamento –susurró su hermano.

-No te culpo a ti –la chica sonrió imperceptiblemente, con los ojos aún cerrados- ¿No crees que es una locura? No conocemos gente rica ni inteligente, casi nadie les cae bien a nuestros padres, ¿porqué, entonces, insisten tanto en casarme?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Es la tradición.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-¿Con quién te casarías? –preguntó Anabel

-No te rías, Ann… -el joven se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo- pero Ágatah es tan graciosa y simpática…

Anabel buscó en su memoria hasta encontrarla. No era alguien fácil de olvidar. Era una muchacha regordeta, la hija menor de una larga fila de varones, simpática como decía su hermano, pero vulgar, sin mucho sentido común, aunque con una memoria de elefante impresionante. Tenía una manera de ver el mundo que te hacía reír con cualquier pequeñez.

Su hermano había parado de hablar, esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Me parece buena persona.

-¿Pero…?

Sin saber por qué, fue sincera.

-Es vulgar… no tiene sentido común.

-Lo sé –le contestó el muchacho con un suave suspiro-. Pero creo que quizás yo pueda ayudarla con eso.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-De todas formas, necesitas alguien que te alegre un poco. Estar conmigo te está volviendo amargo, hermano –dijo Anabel pensativamente.

El se rió.

-Tú eres divertida, a tu manera…

Erested ya se había cansado de escuchar a estos humanos. No parecían muy interesantes. Tradiciones… ¿Para qué las tenían si los hacía sufrir? No tenían sentido. Tenía que admitir que, al menos la chica, rompía con el patrón normal del comportamiento humano. Quizá ella era más inteligente… quién sabe. No debía interesarle. Mientras que no pudieran afectarle…

Se levantó lentamente detrás de un árbol, y se estaba dando vuelta para marcharse cuando un rayo anaranjado se posó en sus cabellos lanzando destellos en todas direcciones (como cuando pones un espejo al sol).

Los dos jóvenes miraron los rayos de luz con sorpresa. Siguieron su trayectoria y después al lugar de donde provenían. Se quedaron congelados en cuanto vieron quién era.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose mutuamente con desconfianza. Anabel lo miró a los ojos, pero él enseguida salió corriendo.


	4. Capitulo 3

_3 _

"_¿Qué pensabas? ¡Inútil! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imprudente! ¿No pudiste haber tenido más cuidado? ¿No? ¡Imprudente!"_ Pensaba el Hijo de la Luna, mientras atravesaba fugazmente el bosque, sin ver exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Un calor abrumador, que nada tenía que ver con su carrera, le recorría el pecho, como insistiéndole a ir aún más rápido.

Lejos, junto al río helado, bajo la luz de la primera estrella, los dos hermanos discutían.

-¿No es _obvio_, hermana? ¿Qué más podía querer hacer, el pálido? –el joven escupió el suelo.

-Quizá sólo pasaba por aquí, tal vez se dirigía justo al… ¿oeste, es? Sí, oeste. Podía tranquilamente pasar por aquí por casualidad. No debía querer _necesariamente_ robar.

-¿Y por qué salió corriendo, entonces?

-Por si no lo has notado, hermano –dijo Anabel con voz helada-, es _pálido_, y aquí todos somos _morenos_. ¿No es de esperar que tema que lo atrapemos y lo metamos en alguna especie de circo? ¿Por qué, sino, roba en vez de pedirlo amablemente? Dudo que a ti te guste que te trataran como a un fenómeno.

-Tal vez tengas razón… ¿Deberíamos decírselo a nuestro padre? ¿O mejor esperar y vigilar? –el muchacho no parecía muy seguro de esta última opción, aunque acataría la decisión de su hermana mayor como si fuera un peón más.

La chica lo pensó un instante.

-Creo… que sería mejor esperar y vigilar. Si esta noche no aparece, se lo diremos a nuestro padre mañana en la noche, como si el encuentro sucediera en el próximo atardecer.

-Si… sí, tal vez tengas razón. –De pronto se dio cuenta de la oscuridad del cielo- Será mejor irnos.

La noche ya ocupaba todo el cielo, pero Erested dudaba. ¿Debía robar de nuevo esa noche o sería mejor ayunar hasta la noche siguiente? Pero su estómago rugió con impaciencia, recordándole que el día anterior los víveres fueron escasos. Debía ser _mucho_ más prudente que en esa tarde. No podía cometer errores.

Esperó a que su madre se escondiese detrás de las nubes. La tormenta estallaría pronto.

-_¡Apresúrate, Erested! No las contendré por mucho tiempo, están impacientes por caer –_le dijo su madre, mientras él se deslizaba sigilosamente por el campo.

La cena fue tranquila, sin ninguna escenita sobre matrimonios o cosas así, lo que produjo un profundo alivio en Anabel. La noche era oscura, aunque no una boca de lobo. Había manchurrones de luz aquí y allá, en donde la luna podía atravesar las nubes.

La chacra medía, en su totalidad, treinta y cinco hectáreas (actuales), lo que no era poco para la gente de esos tiempos. En la zona de la entrada se encontraba la casa mayor, donde residía el dueño de la estancia con su familia y unos pocos criados más. No era muy grande. A su derecha e izquierda se encontraban los establos para las vacas, las ovejas y los cinco caballos. Detrás de la casa, estaba la casita de los peones que vivían demasiado lejos como para viajar todas las tardes y amaneceres al campo. Y unos pocos metros más atrás, se encontraban toda una fila de cuatro grandes almacenes donde se guardaba el trigo y el maíz, entre otras cosas. Detrás de toda la construcción se encontraba la zona de cultivo, y más atrás la de pastoreo.

Esa noche, Anabel patrullaba los almacenes cuidando de que su contenido quedara intacto. Recordaba vívidamente el rostro del chico pálido… era de un color extraño. No parecía blanco, como decían… no, estaba confusa de nuevo. _Era pálido_, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un matiz anaranjado, como si ese último saludo del sol le hubiese entregado su color. Pero, había algo más en él, algo raro, hermoso… _irreal_. ¿Cómo podía existir una criatura así? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿_De verdad_ era el Hijo de la Luna, o sólo era un disfraz? No, su mente desterró ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente, pero ella la forzó. ¿Y qué si lo era? No debería pensar en esas cosas, no eran de su incumbencia. Quizá debería…

Pero las palabras en su mente se desvanecieron, al escuchar una de las chirriantes puertas al otro lado del almacén que acababa de pasar. ¿Podría ser…?

_¡Maldición! ¿Lo habrá escuchado?_ Su cuerpo se movió a la velocidad del rayo, introduciéndose en el almacén. No podía hacer otra cosa, a menos que quisiera que la chica lo atrapara. Pero, claro, ahora estaba golpeándose a sí mismo ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? En ese momento ella lo tenía donde quería. Esperó, por si escuchaba cualquier sonido. Aparte del viento no pudo escuchar nada, así que agudizó el oído. El resoplido de un caballo, el temblor de una oveja a lo lejos… una respiración rápida. Humana. Debía ser ella, estaba demasiado cerca como para que fuera alguien que dormía, así como era demasiado rápida. ¿Por qué no venía? ¡Ah! ¿por qué lo había pensado? Ahora se acercaba. Lentamente. La curiosidad lo impacientaba, le irritaba, le _quemaba_.

_¿Por qué?_ Estaba en la esquina, su respiración se volvía entrecortada y sus pasos más lentos y pesados. Él ya podría haber tomado lo que necesitaba y largarse, ¿por qué se quedaba? ¿_Qué era_ lo que lo paralizaba? ¿Por qué se detenía a pensar? ¿Por qué pensar estas cosas? ¿Qué le pasaba?_ ¿Por qué…? _

Sus pasos se hacían más vacilantes a medida que avanzaba. De pronto se paró en seco a meditar. Creía saber quién era el que estaba allí dentro, pero no estaba _tan_ segura. Si era él… Ella lo comprendía, si hasta lo más fantástico de los rumores era cierto, ella lo entendía. ¿A quién le gustaría que todos lo mirasen como un animal de circo al pasar? Era simple: Nadie. ¿Y si lo dejaba pasar? ¿Y se le daba de comer? No sería tan malo. Lo podía ayudar, que se escondiese por ahí por un tiempo y que cuando el clima mejorase, que se fuera. No, mejor no. ¿Por qué se quedría ir de un lugar que le proporcionaba alimento? Pero, si fuera sólo por esta vez... De paso, podría verificar que no era un impostor. Adelantó unos pasos y puso la mano en la manija con el corazón en el puño.

Su corazón latía muy rápido. Entre el de ella y el suyo, casi no podía concentrarse en nada. Escuchó cómo la palma de su mano se posaba suavemente, pero con decisión, en la manija de la puerta. Se preparó para echar a correr ni bien tuviera la menor oportunidad. Con una desesperante lentitud, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

¡Qué lata! La puerta estaba oxidada, y chirriaba de tal forma que despertaría a cualquiera hasta en la casa mayor. Debía apresurarse.

Con un último tirón la abrió, recibiendo pequeños pedacitos de metal oxidado…, y allí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos grises cautelosos. Los ojos desaparecieron inesperadamente en un borrón, y su primera reacción fue interponerse en la puerta. El choque fue silencioso.

De pronto se encontraba encima de ella. El mismo calor abrumador de esa tarde, surgió en su pecho avanzando rápidamente hacia su cara. Se disponía a levantarse y salir corriendo de nuevo, cuando notó las manos de la chica en su muñeca y su camisa. Un dolor infinito surgió en la zona más privada de su anatomía, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. Dejó que la criatura humana rodase contra un costado, dejándole a _el_ en el suelo helado. La muchacha movió una de sus manos a la otra muñeca suya, pero él no se resistió. Se notaba en su semblante que quería algo… vería qué era.

Ella vaciló un instante, mirando alrededor. De improviso, se levantó (levantándolo a él también con ella) poniéndole una mano en el cuello y la otra, que seguía en su muñeca, en su espalda.

-¡Camina! –ordenó. Tenía suerte de que la luna no pudiera verla. Ella no era tan complaciente como su hijo.

Lo llevó dentro del almacén, y lo sentó sobre un montón de paja. Dejó sus manos libres y llevó las suyas al cuello del Hijo de la Luna. La duda apareció de nuevo en su rostro, pero algo lo endureció.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –Ahora sabía algo más: era práctica.

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías. –le respondió.

-No te pregunté lo que creería o no. Te pregunté quién eres y qué haces aquí –su voz sonaba serena, pero una leve presión en su cuello le indicó que no estaba para bromas y rodeos.

-Soy Erested, El Ladrón Pálido, El Plateado, La Centella… el Hijo de la Luna.

Erested esperaba hallar sorpresa, pero nada cambió en su postura. Lo miró esperando que continuara, y él recordó la segunda pregunta. Le convenía ser seco y claro.

-Vine a robar. –notó que la presión de los dedos aflojaba hasta que sólo quedaron apoyados (a modo de advertencia, supongo) en su cuello. La miró a los ojos y vio que eran amables.

-¿Qué querías robar? –la expresión amable no había abandonado su rostro. ¿Qué significaba? Se encogió de hombros.

-Comida, principalmente… Si por casualidad me encontraba algún abrigo de utilidad tampoco lo hubiera dejado.

-¿Comida para cuánto tiempo?

-Uno o dos días… nunca robo mucho, no tengo con qué cargarlo.

_Tal y como pensaba, pobrecillo…_, pensó Anabel. Parecía de esos niños que, cuando rompen algo, solo dicen "¡Oh! ¿Esto se rompe?" La imagen le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa, que titiló como una estrella en su rostro.

Sin decirle una palabra, le tomó una mano, sin sacar la otra de su cuello, y lo llevó fuera del almacén. Él se iría en uno o dos días sin decírselo a nadie (rió ente dietes ante el pensamiento), y ella tendría la conciencia tranquila. No le hacía mal a nadie, ¿o no?

Recorrieron la corta distancia que había entre los almacenes y una de la casa de los peones que estaba deshabitada. Entraron, encendió una luz y lo hizo sentarse en la diminuta cocina-comedor. Se dirigió a la despensa y comenzó a sacar cebollas, papas, harina, pan, todo lo que allí había. En una pequeña cacerola le hirvió las papas, mientras cortaba el pan.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó Erested.

-Porque eres un mendigo. Eres pobre y no posees nada. De pequeña me enseñaron a ser amable y generosa con los desposeídos. –hizo una pequeña pausa y le comunicó su pensamiento- Tú te irás en uno o dos días, quizás ni bien salga el sol. No le harás daño a nadie –lo miró arqueando una ceja, como cuestionándolo- y nadie se tiene por qué enterar, así que tendré la conciencia tranquila.

El ladrón se lo pensó unos momentos, y sonrió.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. –Ella también sonrió.

-_Todo_ lo que digo tiene sentido… al menos para mí.- Las papas hirvieron y tuvo que apresurarse a sacarlas y cortarlas para que se enfriaran. Erested la miró atentamente mientras trajinaba, y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-No eres como los demás.

-Y tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Me lo explicarías? –sonaba esperanzado.

-Supongo que no hago nada malo haciéndolo –contestó Anabel sonriendo, y mirándolo de frente- Me han enseñado que cada ser es único, que nada puede comparársele. Pero me han enseñado, también, que soy igual a mi padre en carácter e igual a mi abuela por fuera, exceptuando los ojos y las piernas. Entonces, me encontré con dos teorías que se enfrentaban. Mi aversión contra casi todos mis familiares tuvo bastante peso en la balanza de la primera teoría y con esa me quedé, intentando ser alguien diferente a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres casarte porque ellos sí lo quieren? –Anabel sonrió. Debería haber esperado que saltaría a esa cuestión.

-Estuviste escuchando, ¿no es así? –Él asintió- No, no –negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su argumento- Eso no tiene nada que ver con las teorías. No quiero casarme porque todavía no conozco a nadie con quien piense que puedo más o menos convivir diariamente.

-¿Qué es lo que les falta? –la pregunta le sonó extraña a Anabel. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto?

-Creo que ninguno tiene la cantidad suficiente de humildad, o son tan humildes que terminan creyendo que todos lo somos y se tornan ingenuos. U otros tienen tanto orgullo que les chorrea como grasa de chancho. –y se echaron a reír ampliamente al escuchar la comparación. Anabel retornó a su tarea y Erested se entregó a sus meditaciones. Estaba pensando en quedarse unos días más, cuando sintió el peso de una bolsa en la falda, miró y allí estaba, todavía un poco tibia, la comida.

-Tendrás que conformarte con eso, si quieres un abrigo tendrás que venir mañana –la chica se echó a reír de nuevo, mientras que se dirigía con un bostezo a la puerta.

-¿Puedo? –le preguntó el ladrón pasmado.

-Mientras que nadie se entere, todo bien.

Salieron de la casita, apagando primero la luz, por supuesto. Caminaron lentamente, uno junto al otro, hasta el almacén. La despedida no debía ser dolorosa.

-Entonces… -empezó el Hijo de la Luna, pero la humana lo interrumpió.

-Mañana junto al río, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro! Al atardecer.

-Buenas noches. –dijo ella con otro bostezo, y dándose levemente la vuelta.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre completo? –a los dos les sonó extraña la pregunta.

-Anabel.

-Que duermas bien, _Anabel_.

Un trueno sonó, y luego un relámpago los iluminó. Al siguiente, Erested estaba en la mitad del campo, y cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer ya se había perdido entre los árboles del bosque.


	5. Capítulo 4

_4 _

La memoria le hacía ir aún más rápido que de costumbre. Se detuvo en seco al recordar que debía rondar cerca del río para el próximo atardecer. La lluvia le golpeaba la espalda y los cabellos, pero no le importaba. No tenía la capacidad de enfermarse ¿Y si ella _si_ se enfermaba? El pensamiento casi lo hace ir corriendo de vuelta a la granja. No, cualquier cosa tenía el almacén para refugiarse. Pero había algo que lo obligaba a volver. Era un sentimiento extraño. Le forzaba a correr, en un vano intento por desembarazarse de él.

Pero… si volvía, ¿qué tenía de malo? Asegurarse de que estaba bien, nada más, luego irse. Volver al bosque y dormir todo el día para estar fresco la próxima tarde. No había nada de malo en eso, ¿o si?

Pero no, no podía. No entendía, y hasta que la comprensión no llegara no debía acercarse. ¿Quién decía que podía confiar en ella? Apenas la había visto dos veces, y en la segunda lo había atacado. Pero el ataque tenía su belleza, su lado seductor. No era como los demás y no confiaba plenamente en él..

Cuando cayeron las primeras gotas, Anabel se apresuró a volver a la casa. Dudaba del pálido, pero de una manera sutil. Sabía que no le haría daño, pero ¿uno puede estar completamente seguro de esas cosas? Y la forma en que la miraba era irritante, por no decir incómoda. La próxima tarde le daría el abrigo, y se iría, sin más. Respetaba la timidez y las maneras del muchacho, pero podían bien ser actuaciones. Habían cosas en él que todavía no cerraban. Encendió una luz y se dirigió a despertar a su hermano para que hiciera la ronda. Se acostó en su cama, y durmió, esperando que el día siguiente no llegara.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. La lluvia paró su curso, pero las nubes decidieron quedarse más tiempo. El cielo nocturno llegaba a su fin, y la madre de La Centella decidió despedirse:

-_¿Todo bien, hijo mío?_

Erested miró el cielo, intentando, en vano, encontrar el rostro de su madre.

-Estaría mucho mejor si pudiera verte.

-_Eres un pillo, ¿sabes?_

-Claro, por eso sigo así.

-_¿Estarás bien por el resto del día?_ –su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Por supuesto, madre. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-_¿Conseguiste algo para comer? No he podido verte en toda la noche_.

Mejor.

-Tengo lo suficiente para dos días.

-_¿Alguna dificultad?_

Su hijo vaciló. No le mentiría, pero tampoco le contaría todo.

-Sólo me tropecé con una vigilante, nada difícil

-_Me alegro, hijo. No puedo quedarme más. Hasta esta noche_.

-Hasta esta noche. Descansa, madre.

Al amanecer, empezaban todos los trabajos en la granja. Los animales eran sacados de sus estancias, se inspeccionaban las plantas, se les daba de comer a tanto animales como humanos. Otro día cualquiera.

La luz de la madrugada estalló contra el vidrio de la habitación, deteniéndose silenciosamente en el rostro de la joven durmiente.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -murmuró Anabel, todavía dormida.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos se levantó, y salió de la habitación. Sin chocarse contra las paredes por muy poco, se dirigió a la planta baja, a la cocina.

-¿Con que con _éstas_ venimos? –dijo una voz chillonamente irritada. Anabel abrió los ojos, confundida. Greta, su hermana mayor (comprometida con un tal Alfonso o como sea) y la mejor cocinera en la casa, la miraba con el seño fruncido- ¡Mírate! Toda sucia y desarreglada. ¡Sal de la cocina! ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!... ¡Y no te atrevas a pisar este lugar hasta estar limpia!

Histérica. Esa era la única palabra para ella.

Anabel volvió perezosamente a su cuarto, se lavó cara y manos y se puso la ropa de trabajo.

-¿Contenta? –preguntó una vez que volvió a la cocina.

-Mucho. Harina en la alacena, agua al pozo. Yo hago el resto –fue la única respuesta, y la muchacha procedió a mezclar los ingredientes para la elaboración del pan. Al terminar, un empujón la corrió hacia la pileta de lavar. Después del mediodía se dedicó al cuidado de los caballos y las yeguas, sin parar hasta el atardecer.

-¡Voy a caminar un rato! –gritó, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para sacarse los trapos de trabajo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –le preguntó la voz de su hermano.

Maldición. No había pensado en eso. El muchacho no notó la vacilación de su hermana.

-Ehh…Voy a llevar a Andras, creo que sería mejor que no. –La última vez que Andras y el hermano menor de Anabel habían salido de paseo, el segundo había vuelto con una pierna rota.

Y, felizmente, sin más compañía que una capa y la perra, se dirigió al bosque, sin notar la mirada que la seguía.

El día no podía resultar _más_ largo. ¿Por qué duraba tanto? La paciencia se agotaba fácilmente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los últimos rayos solares, el Ladrón Pálido se dirigió al límite del bosque. Pasaron pocos minutos, antes de que apareciera la muchacha. La había visto un par de veces durante el día, llevando de acá para allá los animales, y ahora se dirigía a él. La vio internarse entre los árboles, caminando resuelta hacia el claro doblando al río. La perra que la acompañaba era negra, con una mancha, como una cicatriz, en la frente.

Y ahora debía ir al río.

El atardecer mostraba brillos pálidos, violetas en las nubes. El viento se levantó, más fuerte que antes, despeinando el pelo oscuro de perra y dueña. Anabel dio gracias a Dios por haber traído el chal también. A medida que caminaba el vestido, ya de por sí marrón, se iba llenando de barro. Las botas se enterraban en la tierra cada vez más, y hasta el animal tenía cierta dificultad para caminar. Llegaron a una zona no tan barrosa, y se detuvieron a descansar

-El río está lleno de barro, será mejor hablar aquí –dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta vieron a un joven pálido, alto, hermoso, con harapos grises que lo hacían parecer aún más fantástico. Anabel se enderezó.

-Sí.

Se movieron un poco a un costado y él se sentó en el suelo sobre las sobresalientes raíces de un árbol, pero ella se mantuvo en pie.

-Aquí tienes una capa. –dijo finalmente, sacándosela. –Es de mujer, pero si te traía un saco iba a llamar la atención.

-No hay problema, nadie se burlará –le contestó Erested sonriendo, y poniéndosela alrededor de los hombros de inmediato. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, buen viaje. –y dándose vuelta comenzó a alejarse, seguida muy de cerca por su mastín. El Hijo de la Luna abrió un poco la boca y en un segundo se hallaba enfrente de ella, cortándole el paso. Andras gruñó.

-¿Así te vas?

-¿Quieres algo más? –le preguntó Anabel a su vez con desconfianza. Se alejó un paso para marcar la distancia.

-Pues…, sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué no te quedas, y hablas un poco conmigo?

_Malditos humanos complicados._

-No puedo retrasarme, sino me castigarán.

-Sólo será un momento… -la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por un instante. Enmarcó las cejas de esa forma que su madre encontraba irresistible. -¿por favor?

Anabel lo miró fijo y despiadadamente, analizando bien toda la situación. Si la trataba de malos modos, podía fácilmente atacarlo. El estómago estaba a menos de un bazo de distancia, y Andras también lo atacaría si ella lo hacía o se lo ordenaba. Suspiró y miró para un costado.

-Un momento –concedió. Vio cómo el ladrón sonreía y tuvo miedo de que fuera a romperse la cara.

-¿Nos sentamos? –y no necesitó responder porque cuando abrió la boca ya estaba sentada en las raíces del árbol.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿La velocidad? No tengo idea, la verdad. Tampoco me interesa. –se encogió de hombros. –Desde que tengo memoria que soy así.

-¿Eres _Hijo de la Luna_ de verdad?

-Técnicamente, no, pero ella me crió, así que digamos que es mi madre.

-No te entiendo, ¿cómo pudo la Luna criarte? –cada parte del joven intrigaba más y más a Anabel. Lo miraba fascinada.

-No lo sé muy bien… mi memoria empieza cuando podía manejarme solo. Tampoco le he preguntado mucho; no me interesa.

-¿_Hablas_ con ella?

-Sólo en mi mente. ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación, cuando le rezas a cualquier dios, de que tu mente se pone en blanco? –Anabel negó con la cabeza. –A algunos les pasa, pero la mayoría se asusta, y deja de rezar. Es en ese momento, si dejas tu mente en blanco lo suficiente, que te puedes llegar a comunicar con un dios. También depende del dios, por supuesto. Con mi madre es mucho más fácil porque ella siempre tiene ganas de hablar conmigo y a veces no necesito aclararme la mente para comunicarme con ella. Supongo que es mucho más fácil para mí que para ustedes al estar acostumbrado de toda mi existencia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo naciste? –era la intriga popular de todo el país.

-Fui concebido por una gitana y su marido. El hombre pensó que ella le había sido infiel y la asesinó. Luego me abandonó en el monte –se fijó en cómo la cara de la chica se retorcía con horror. –No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. Tampoco me interesa mucho.

-¿Tantas cosas te desinteresan? –le preguntó Anabel con enojo.

-No… pero es que, en lo que se refiere a mi persona, hay pocas cosas interesantes.

-Si ni siquiera te molestas en conocerte, dudo que encuentres algo interesante.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –le preguntó Erested confundido.

-¡Que empieces a conocerte a ti mismo! ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si no fueras el Hijo de la Luna? ¿Nunca te has preguntado si tu madre te amó? ¿Si pidió por ti antes de morir? –le espetó gritando. Se había puesto de pie y tenía las mejillas rojas por la cólera. -¿El por qué de tu velocidad? ¿El por qué de tu palidez, de tus ojos, de tu pelo? ¿El por qué eres hijo de Luna? ¿Nunca te ha preocupado ser buena persona? ¿Nunca te has preguntado el _por qué_ de las cosas? ¿_Qué_ has _hecho_ con tu vida todo este tiempo?

Las preguntas le pegaban como azotes en la cara, y la miró, en shock, sin saber qué responder. Su cerebro repetía sus palabras una y otra y otra vez, sin cesar.

Anabel se fue, enfadada, dejando sólo sus huellas como confirmación del fantasma que lo perseguía a menudo. Y ahora debía enfrentarse a él… o, mejor dicho, a ella.

Mientras en el barro quedaban marcadas las suelas de sus botas, Anabel pensaba en lo que había dicho o, más bien, preguntado. El chico nunca había tenido a nadie que le preguntara esas cosas o que se las hiciera cuestionar. Seguramente su madre tampoco querría que se las preguntara porque podría llegar a perderlo en medio de toda la explicación. Bastante comprensible, si me lo preguntan.

El tema la estaba enfermando, y comenzó a buscar excusas para su llegada que, a pesar de lo que él y ella habían dicho, se había retrasado más de una hora. Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo en la casa. Cuando llegó al pasillo que conectaba a su habitación, una voz chillona le habló a sus espaldas:

-¿Estas son horas de llegar? –_Mierda_ pensó.

-Hola, Greta. –la saludó dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué tal el bosque Anabel? ¿Encontraste _algo_ interesante? –comprendió el tono y la implicación en su voz, e intentó evadirlos.

-Nada que tú llamaras interesante. Solamente que Andras salió corriendo y yo la tuve que alcanzar y casi arrastrar hasta aquí. –Sólo la primera parte era verdad.

-¿Ah, si? –le preguntó su hermana, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo.

-¿Por qué crees que volví tan tarde? –A veces Greta podía ser tan tonta.

-¿Crees que nuestro padre te lo creerá?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?

-Porque te espera en la sala, y porque entraste sin hacer ruido… -le contestó melosamente.

-No tenía _por qué_ hacer ruido.

-De cualquier manera, te espera en la sala. Buenas noches. –se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Anabel se dirigió lentamente, caminando con pesadez sin poder evitarlo. La sala consistía en una chimenea, una biblioteca y unas cuatro o cinco sillas. En una esquina se encontraba una especie de guitarra, llena de polvo. Cuando entró, su madre se hallaba junto al fuego, cosiendo como siempre, y su padre enfrente… sosteniendo _la_ vara.

-Llegas tarde –fue lo primero que dijo su padre.

-Lo siento, lo sé.

-¿Razón?

-Perdí mi capa en algún sitio y comencé a buscarla, luego me di cuenta de que faltaba Andras y estuve buscándola hasta hace unos minutos. Volví lo antes posible.

-Mañana mataremos a la perra.

-¡Pero padre! –pensó con dificultad en una razón que disuadiera a su padre. -¡Es tu mejor rastreadora!

-Puedo prescindir de ella. Además, desde que rompió la pierna de tu hermano se ha convertido en no más que una molestia. –le contestó mirando el fuego.

-Pero es la única perra aquí –el hombre lo pensó un poco.

-Compraremos otra.

-¿Conseguirás una que se le iguale? –sorpresivamente, esta vez fue su madre la que habló. Hubo un silencio abrumador.

-Está bien; pero la próxima vez que haya problemas por su culpa, muere.

-Sí, padre. Gracias, padre. –le respondió Anabel, agachando un poco la cabeza y llevándose la mano izquierda a la espalda.

-Sin embargo… -agregó él, y Anabel se quedó inmóvil, temerosa. –Voy a hacer que lo recuerdes.

Tres azotes con la vara en el antebrazo. No lloró, por supuesto, era ya mayor para llorar. No debía permitirse llorar, y menos enfrente de su padre.

Fuera, a unos diez metros de distancia de la ventana de la sala, oculto por la oscuridad, Erested miraba la escena horrorizado.


	6. Chapter 5

Siguiendo el último encuentro, vino la sequía. Siempre en esa zona del territorio, llegaba el invierno con sus lluvias y sus heladas. Tras cuatro semanas de este temporal, lo sucedía el Mes Seco. En ese mes nadie podía casarse, nacer, morir, con algun tipo de ceremonia. Nadie podía ser honrado. Hasta los nombres eran utilizados en el más imprescindible de los casos. Por esto, es que la mujer se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre sacudir las hojas entre los árboles.

-Anabel…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –En el bosque, lejos de cualquier oído humano, lejos de cualquier influencia, cinco noches después del último encuentro, la humana fue sorprendida por la presencia de La Centella mientras disfrutaba de su soledad. Luna estaba oculta por las nubes. Todo era silencio

-¿Cómo pretendes que te llame, entonces? –le respondió indignado. Hacía media hora que intentaba esquivarlo sin éxito. Hubo un silencio, tras el cual ella intentó dirigirse a su casa pero fue apresada por el brazo del ladrón, _de nuevo_.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó sin mirarlo. No debía, no podía mirarlo si deseaba seguir en sus trece. La presión del brazo se aflojó, como por quinta vez en esa noche.

-Sólo hablarte, mientras tienes tiempo. –le respondió suavemente, intentando encontrar sus ojos.

-Bien, no tengo tiempo, así que si me haces el favor, me gustaría que me dejaras en paz. Ya gané tres azotes por ti, no esperes que deje que me maten por tu culpa también.

-Claro y por eso te escapas al bosque, ¿o me equivoco? –se le encendieron los ojos. _Estúpido engreído,_ pensó sin darse cuenta de que no la había descubierto. Pero él habló antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responder. -De eso me gustaría hablarte. ¿Por favor? Sólo será un minuto. – Anabel se miró los pies, luego miró al Hijo de la Luna.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –le preguntó. Aunque, claro, ya sabía la respuesta. Iba a estar lista para huir si era necesario.

-Si es cosa de un minuto no tengo por qué sentarme. Habla. –bueno, por lo menos dio una buena excusa. Pero ahora no sabía cómo empezar con el tema.- ¿Y bien?

-Lamento mucho haberte retrasado el otro día… -empezó el joven.

-No alardees de caballerosidad. Ya sé que no lo sientes. –le espetó Anabel.

-No es mi intención hacer alarde de nada. Y lo siento de verdad, ¡en serio! No sabes lo difícil… -tomó aire, y tragó saliva -lo terrible que fue…, verte. Y ni siquiera lloraste –la tomó por los hombros, y comenzó a sacudirla. -¡No lloraste! Tres azotes, ¡tres!, que aún el día de hoy dejan una marca, y ni una lágrima. Ni enfrente de tu padre, ni madre, ni de tus hermanos, ni de nadie. Te vigilé toda la noche, y ni una sola lágrima. ¡¿Por qué no lloraste? ¿Por qué no sentiste dolor? _¡¿Por qué?_ ¿Qué _eres_? –la última pregunta fue la que saltó la chispa.

-¿Con que de eso se trata? ¿De saber si soy humana? –le gritó soltándose, roja de furia. -¿Saber si soy como tú? -Sabía que tenía que calmarse. Sentía el rojo de sus mejillas, pero no podía bajarlo, porque se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones demasiado rápido. _Analiza, Ana, ¡analiza antes de actuar!_ -¡Bueno, lo _lamento_ don hijo de la luna! No todos podemos ser hijos de la naturaleza, por si no lo sabías.

-No… No, ¡po-por supuesto que no! –balbuceó el pálido. Tratando de tomar sus hombros de nuevo, pero una corriente eléctrica se lo impidió.

-¡Ajá! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene? –ahora lo empujó -¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se preocupa en los problemas de los demás y no en los suyos propios? ¿Es que no tiene vida propia? De ti –añadió mirándolo con desprecio-, no me sorprende. _No tienes_ vida propia. Eres como un pajarraco, que va y viene siempre tomando lo que necesita, ¡claro!, _¡pero a costa de los demás!_ ¿No te has mirado nunca en el agua siquiera? ¡Si te vieras la cara! No tiene _expresiones_. ¿Y yo soy la inhumana que no llora ni aunque le peguen?

-¡No quise decir eso! –si no fuera por la ira, Anabel se estaría riendo. La desesperación, sin forma ni expresión, es risa.

-¿Y entonces qué quisiste decir?

-Sólo que… No te entiendo.

-Entonces nunca entenderás –le respondió sin piedad.

Las hojas parecieron detenerse por un milisegundo antes de seguir su trayectoria al suelo. No caerían más por esa noche. El silencio resonaba en el bosque. Como un eco. Un pichón lloró en uno de los árboles, pero fue enseguida acallado. En su cielo por siempre estrellado, Luna miró hacia su hijo curiosa por lo que fuera que demorara su charla nocturna. Logró abrirse paso por entre algunas nubes, pero eran demasiadas. Se movió hacia al norte, donde entre los agujeros podía vislumbrar algo. Vio el claro y detectó su sombra, la de su hijo, parado mirando la oscuridad entre los árboles. La Luna no podía creer a sus ojos. Una mujer. Una segunda sombra entre las sombras, una masa uniforme y oscura e inmóvil que tomaba la forma de mujer y miraba fijamente sin ningún decoro a su hijo amado. Demasiado pronto para su asombro, las nubes le taparon la vista y no pudo sino que hablar con sus estrellas sobre lo descubierto. ¿Había descubierto algo siquiera?

-Anabel… -Hay algo en cada mujer, un misterio dicen. Un sexto sentido. Yo lo llamaré don. Cada mujer tiene el don de la compasión, más o menos desarrollado según su personalidad y eso, pero como alargue de esa compasión nace el sentimiento maternal. Y ninguna madre que amara a sus hijos podría haberse resistido a ese tono. Pero la mujer no tenía hijos, sólo un hermano menor al que había criado como un igual. Sabía poco y nada de maternidad. Por eso, comprenderán, que su respuesta no fuera muy piadosa.

-No seas ignorante, por favor, estamos en el Mes Seco, hijo de la Luna. Nombres y ceremonias quedan excluidos en este mes. –Erested la miró durante un minuto, tomando la información.

-Lo entiendo. –dijo.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera! –pidió. Anabel se volvió, una ceja arqueada. Erested se quedó sin saber qué decir, cómo responder. –Quédate un poco mas… ¿por favor?  
Quiero aprender. No sé nada de tu gente. No sé cómo vivir con sus costumbres. Es verdad que tomo sin dar nada a cambio. Pero es que no sé qué dar. Una vez le dejé unas flores a unos ancianos, ellos… murieron, tres días después y sus parientes quemaron las flores. Yo nunca entendí por qué. Quiero saber. Quiero saber cuándo decir tu nombre. El de todos. Quiero entender.

La mujer se quedó pensando. Quizás eran perdonables, su ignorancia, su interés. Como un niño. Quizás no sería malo integrarlo en la comunidad, cualquiera que fuera. Miró esos ojos grises de los que tanto desconfiaba, y por esta vez se descubrió que no ocultaban nada. Sólo su ignorancia, una actitud digna de un ser humano.

-Volveré mañana. –y se hizo promesa.


End file.
